2020-21 South Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane's Version)
This marked the first official hurricane season for the South Atlantic Ocean in recorded history. The official bounds of the hurricane season in this basin runs from November 15 to May 31. The season was above-average in all areas as usually only 1-2 named storms formed before this season. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2020 till:31/03/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/12/2020 till:11/12/2020 color:TD text:One-Q (SD) from:23/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 color:TS text:Adon (TS) from:24/01/2021 till:29/01/2021 color:C3 text:Benita (C3) from:18/02/2021 till:21/02/2021 color:TS text:Caolan (TS) from:01/03/2021 till:05/03/2021 color:C1 text:Danette (C1) from:14/03/2021 till:20/03/2021 color:C2 text:Eben (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:28/02/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:31/03/2021 text:March Storms Subtropical Depression One-Q | Winds = 30 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = December 10 | Dissipated = December 11 }} On December 8 an area of low pressure exited the eastern coast of South America. While over the moderately warm sea surface temperatures of and lower than normal wind shear convection began to flare up near the center of circulation, with the Brazilian Navy beginning to take note of future development of the system. By December 10, the system became organized enough to be declared Subtropical depression One-Q while off the coast of South America and moving to the southeast. Later that day the depression began to move into an area of higher wind shear and decreasing sea surface temperatures which caused it to begin weakening. On December 11, the depression had degenerated to a remnant low while continuing to move to the southeast away from land and dissipated completely 12 hours later. Tropical Storm Adon | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = December 23 | Dissipated = January 1 }} During the afternoon of December 22 an area of low pressure exited the eastern coast of South America. While the low moved over warm sea surface temperatures of convection began to develop over the center of circulation with the Brazilian Navy taking note of the developing system. Early on December 23 the system became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Two-Q. The depression was moving into an area of decreasing wind shear and warmer sea surface temperatures and on December 24 the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm, earning the name Adon. The storm peaked 12 hours later at 45 mph and 1002 millibars before it began to move into unfavorable conditions. Adon soon weakened back to a tropical depression as the convection became displaced and the system weakened overall and would remain a depression for the next couple days as it went around a ridge of high pressure. As the system began to turn to the north and east it regained tropical storm intensity as convection re-established over the center of the storm. Over the next four days it moved towards southern Africa with it making landfall on December 31 at minimal tropical storm intensity. Adon quickly weakened and degenerated to a remnant low over Africa with the remnants moving back over the South Atlantic and dissipating shortly thereafter. Hurricane Benita | Winds = 115 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 966 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = January 24 | Dissipated = January 29 }} On January 22 an extratropical cyclone moved off the coast of Brazil and began to be noted for possible subtropical or tropical cyclone development due to warm sea surface temperatures of . During the next couple of days convection began to develop over the low pressure center of the cyclone while detaching from its frontal systems. On January 24 it became sufficiently organized to become Tropical Depression Three-Q while moving to the southwest. Early on January 25 the depression strengthened enough to become a tropical storm and was given the name Benita while continuing on its southwesterly course. Located in a favorable environment consisting of low wind shear and warm sea surface temperatures Benita continued to strengthen, gaining hurricane strength the next day on January 26 as an eye developed inside a central dense overcast. Continued strengthening ensued as the favorable conditions persisted with it gaining category two strength on January 27 as it began to turn to the west. Benita posed a significant threat to Uruguay as it curved towards the country. Another round of strengthening occurred prior to landfall with the hurricane reaching category three strength as it was making landfall, becoming the first South Atlantic major hurricane on record. The system quickly weakened to minimal hurricane status while it tracked inland with hurricane strength being lost shortly after that. By January 29 Benita had become a remnant low and dissipating completely over the State of Rio Grande Do Sul six hours later. Tropical Storm Caolan | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1000 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = February 18 | Dissipated = February 21 }} On February 16 an extratropical cyclone located off of Namibia began to exhibit signs of transitioning into a subtropical cyclone as convection started to increase near the center of circulation and lose its frontal systems. On February 18 it became organized enough to become Subtropical Depression Four-Q while turning to the north around a trough of low pressure and twelve hours later it became a subtropical storm and earned the name Caolan. The subtropical cyclone began to have convection flare up closer to the center of circulation and became fully tropical twelve hours later while approaching the coast of Angola. On February 20 it made landfall in Angola at its peak intensity of 50 mph and 1000 millibars, and soon after it began to weaken quickly. The storm fell to tropical depression status by the next advisory as land interaction took its toll on the system, despite weakening to a tropical depression quickly it persisted at that strength for a day before degenerating to a remnant low pressure and dissipated completely twelve hours later. Hurricane Danette | Winds = 80 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 984 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = March 1 | Dissipated = March 5 }} On February 28 a non-tropical area of low pressure exited the coast of the State of Santa Catarina and went over warm sea surface temperatures of . Over the warm sea surface temperatures the non-tropical low gained tropical characteristics and by March 1 the system became organized enough to be declared Tropical Depression Five-Q while moving due south initially. The depression strengthened to tropical storm strength twelve hours later and was given the name Danette, and in an environment favorable for continued strengthening the storm became a hurricane a day later while turning to the southwest and later the west. Danette got closer to the State of Rio Grande Do Sul prompting evacuation orders to take place. Shortly before the hurricane would make landfall the system weakened to a tropical storm. Danette quickly fizzled out over land and became a remnant low on March 5 and dissipating completely six hours later. Hurricane Eben | Winds = 100 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 977 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = March 14 | Dissipated = March 20 }} An extratropical cyclone over the open South Atlantic was noted for possible subtropical development on March 12 while it moved to the southeast. Convection began to flare up near the center on March 13 as it lost its frontal systems and on March 14 the system became organized enough to be classified as Subtropical Depression Six-Q while heading towards the southeast. The depression slowly strengthened over the next day as it began to turn more to the south. Six-Q strengthened into a subtropical storm earning the name Eben as it continued on its southerly course. Twelve hours later it became fully tropical as the convection moved over the center of circulation, and in an environment favorable for continued strengthening Eben became a hurricane a day later on March 17. Eben continued to strengthen reaching category two strength while moving to the west. The hurricane began to recurve to the southwest and later the southeast, weakening as it moved over a more hostile environment consisting of cooler sea surface temperatures and increased wind shear. Eben began to undergo an extratropical transition on March 19 with the convection diminishing and what was left titling back with height. On March 20 the system became a hurricane-force extratropical cyclone that would weaken over time before dissipating completely on March 22. Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that formed in the 2020-21 South Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2021 USD. Storm Names This list was used for the first time in 2020-21 and names not retired will be used again in 2024-25. Names retired will be marked in red. In July 2021, the name Benita was retired by the World Meteorological Organization and replaced with Brenna due to its impact in Uruguay. See Also * The ACE Calculations Category:Hypercane Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:South Atlantic Cyclone Season